warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Docuser3's Robot User Ideas
Docuser3 Sentinel Base level: 1 Faction : American Tactical Assault Force Class: Heavy Hardpoints: 2 x medium / 2 x heavy Modules: 4 x passive, 1 x active Base HP: 155,000 ( Maximum 372,000 ) Shield HP: 95,000 ( Maximum 228,000) Speed: 25 km/h ( Maximum 35 km/h ) Ability: Lockdown :Sentinel raises it's turret, activating a forward-facing Aegis-Class shield, while also gaining a 20 percent increase in damage from it's weapons and the ability to see through stealth cloaks ( descend robots excluded ) While in this mode, however, Sentinel loses the ability to move, and turret rotation speed is reduced by 40 percent. Extra: Stealthbreaker Stealthbreaker radar allows Sentinel to break the anti-targeting lock of any stealth robot within a 400-meter radius that happens to approach it's field of view, allowing it to target said enemy, however, it cannot target robots that have the descend ability that jump right into its radius, making it vunerable to heavily armed enemies that have the ability. Aegis Shield While in Lockdown mode, Sentinel activates a powerful Aegis-class shield taken from the hulk of a salvaged Bulwark.While possessing great strength, and the capability to completely absorb any damage from energy weapons with no effect, the shield only projects in the direction that Sentinel is facing, while also taking double damage from kinetic weapons and the Ember. In addition, it can only regenerate while deactivated. In this mode, it's weapons deal 20 percent more damage.In addition, the robot loses the capability to move Please note that the above damage values are in Cycle Damage, not DPS ( Which would be ridiculous), and please, newer players, don't be frightened by the insane ( really just stupid ) 1.8 million+ damage that the Iron Maelstrom build delivers. You probably will never see the Sentinel Come to fruition. ( or will you... ) Highlighted names indicate strongest builds additional description: The incarnation of sheer unbridled fury and power, Sentinel is a six legged war titan - a true behemoth of the battlefield, conceived by the finest engineers from across the globe - a true ambulatory citadel, forged by the heat of war, incapable of being destroyed by any typical robot and any typical weapons. Those who face it must contend with its overwhelming firepower and transcendent shielding Note: Ancile cannot be mounted to either heavy weapon slot nor can an ECU Shield be mounted to the medium hardpoints. Purchase: 10,000 Sentinel components (extremely rare components) ( pay to wins cannot get components ) The Ultimate weapon has arrived. Forces of evil, take heed, and run, lest you suffer death for all damnation. Daemonforge Class: Medium HP: 70,000 ( Maximum 184,800 HP ) Armament : 4 x Medium Modules: 2 x passive, 1 x active Speed: 47 km/h Ability: Bloodrage For 7 seconds, Daemonforge activates his other pair of medium weapons, increases his movespeed by 50%, and cuts the time to fill his Rage Meter in half. The Rage Meter has a maximum capacity of 200,000 accumulated damage capacity, with one point filling up every 10 damage dealt. Once the meter is filled, he can unleash is powerful Bloodthirster cannon, which unleashes all the damage in a single, massive, 1100 x 50 meter directional burst of pure, unrivalled directional fury, ignoring all shields, the cost being a total loss of movement and damage dealing capacity for 5 seconds to let the reactor cool down. If he has any rage in his reactor when destroyed, it will spill everywhere, powering up all allies by 15% in all aspects for 5 seconds. A true warrior of a robot. Once the hulk of an ancient Doc, it has been infused with the essence of a Greater Daemon of Khorne, transmorgifying it into a truly terrifying machine. Should all power be brought to bear, it becomes a truly unstoppable force of the Warp, destroying all in its path. It's Bloodthirster cannon unleashes it's inner rage and accumulated power in a single uncontrolled, devastating burst. Recommended Setups 2 x Storm + 2 x Orkan // 2 x Corona + 2 x Scourge // 2 x Vulcan + 2 x Thermoshock "Uh Oh, don't look, he wont see us, he wont see - OH CRAP HE SEES US, HE SEES US,RUUUUUUN!!!!!" Charger Hardpoints: 2 x Medium + 2 x Light Modules: 2 x passive, 1 x active Base level: 1 Base HP: 57,000 ( maximum hp 150,500) Shield HP : 28,500 ( Maximum 72,250) Speed: 82 km/h Ability: Lightning Blitz For 10 seconds, Charger drops his Ion shield, swaps his lights for his mediums, and increases his movespeed by 150%. This allows him to track down and defeat much faster enemies that are usually difficult for it to track down and kill. After the ability runs out, he swaps back his weapons, and it's light weapons gain a 20 percent boost for 5 seconds. 25 second cooldown :Extra: Ion Shield :The Ion shield functions similarly to the Aegis on the Ravager and Sentinel. The one major difference, besides strength, is that, while the shield only projects in one direction, it can move to block incoming enemy fire from any direction. This is especially effective against enemies with guided weapons at disposal, as it takes no damage from weapons including Shocktrain and the Zeus family, as well as the Spiral and Aphid tree. In turn, however, energy weapons will deal increased ( 25% ) damage against it. : : Additional description: A fast, tough and mobile fighter.The twin brother of Ravager, what he lacks in firepower, it makes up in its strength and it's capability to wield a powerful Ion shield that can block anything that is thrown at him. He can easily dodge most projectiles, but his shield will block any that can manage to try and hit him. Due to a heavier weapons loadout and bigger shield generator, he has a lower top speed, but can still outrun even the fastest out there ( I'm looking at you, Pursuer) Recommended weapons 2 x Halo / 2 x Corona // 2 x Shredder / 2x Orkan // 2 x Gust / 2 x Storm His name says it all, so, be careful, lest you fall victim to an enemy you never saw coming. Price: 10,000 Components ( NO PAY TO WIN WHALES ) Ravager Base Level : 1 Faction : American Tactical Force Class : Medium Hardpoints: 2 x Medium and 1 x Light Base HP : 58,000 ( Maximum 140,000 ) Shield HP(Physical) : 70,000 ( Maximum 160,000 ) Shield HP(Energy) : 45,000 ( Maximum 135,000 ) Speed : 51 km/h ( Maximum 85 km/h ) (102-170 km/h upon ability activation) Ability: Strike Mode For five seconds, Ravager goes into a wild frenzy, doubling his movement speed, and increasing his attack power for all weapons by 30 percent. In this mode, he also activates his powerful energy shield, which completely negates attacks from laser weapons ( i.e. Shocktrain ). He also has the ability to break the stealth of any robot within 300 meters of his position. There is also a three-second period where he has a 50% damage resistance after the ability is deactivated. 30 second cooldown period. Extra Shields: Ravager has two very strong shields, a physical shield and an energy shield. While the physical shield is always active, the energy shield is only active when the ability is activated, and can only regenerate when the ability is deactivated. Both shields, however, have special properties. The physical shield takes only 75% damage from plasma weapons, and takes reduced damage from kinetic weapons ( only 1.5 times normal damage), but guided missiles (excepting the Thermite and Vortex) will deal double damage to the shield. The energy shield does not block energy projectiles, but will block attacks from weapons such as Zeus and Shocktrain. It also has a 25% damage resistance to splash damage weapons, such as Orkans. However, like the Sentinel's shield, it only faces in the direction the robot is facing Stealthbreaker: When activated during the ability, the stealthbreaker radar will break the stealth of all robots within a 300M radius of Ravager, directly exposing the now-unstealthed hostiles to Ravager's dangerous firepower, rendering them defensless, unless they manage to destroy him first. Additional Info : Lightweight brawler designed for high speed hit and run attacks. His average durability is outweighed by his incredible speed and shielding. Upon activation of his unique ability, Ravager becomes nearly unstoppable, but once the ability is down, he becomes weak. As such it is advised to play him like a Spectre or any other Descend-Ability based robot. ' '''Once he has reached his maximum potential, 'he becomes the fastest robot known to man or any else, able to chase down and destroy ''even the quickest, most agile, and deadly foes''. Standard Setup : 2 x Punisher T + 1 x Pinata Recommended setups : 2 x Orkan + Pinata/Magnum/Aphid / 2 x Scourge + Spark/Magnum / 2 x Taran + Aphid/Magnum / 2 x Vortex + Aphid / 2 x Punisher T + Punisher / 2 x Storm + Gust/Magnum/Aphid Note: Longer range weapons will not work, as the Ravager is a brawler, and such, is outclassed in this role by robots such as Fury and Butch Price : 10,000 Components ( pay to wins cannot get components ) ''" Enemies beware, for one moment, he is unseen and unknown, but the next he will be upon you with full might, turning you into a faded husk of your former self"'' Berserker Base Level : 1 Faction : American Tactical Force Hardpoints : 1 x Heavy, 2 x Medium Modules : 2 x passive, 1 x active Base HP : 90,000 ( Maximum 200,000 ) Shield HP : 180,000 ( Maximum 420,000 ( Divided into two pieces ) Speed : 32 km/h ( Maximum 42 km/h ) Ability : Assault Drive ( activation 5 seconds, duration 10 seconds ) For 5 seconds, Berserker becomes stationary, rotates his shield backwards, and replaces it with his heavy weapon, granting him additional firepower. After 5 seconds, he will have the ability to engage the Assault Drive, which allows forward motion while granting him a 40 percent speed boost, which allows him to close the gap on faster foes and destroy them. If the Assault Drive is not activated within 5 seconds of availability, he will revert to his shielded state. If he uses the assault drive, once the assault drive duration is over, he will revert to his shielded state and gain stealth for 5 seconds while the Shield is deployed Additional Description: balanced warrior designed for quick and brutal strikes. Can be used to break through enemy front lines and force close quarter combat. Also in possession of secondary ability, which grants him an addidional 1 percent damage to his heavy weapon per 2 percent HP lost. Extremely weak against rockets, cannot mount Ancile or ECU Recommended Equipment : 2 x Scourge + Exodus /// 2 x Storm + Avenger ''This is one of those things that would REALLY ruin your day . . . At the same time, it can turn the battle in your favor'' Price : 10,000 Components ( Pay to wins cannot obtain components ) Lockshot Faction: ATF Stealth Division Base Level: 1 Base HP: 47,000 HP ( Max 124,080) Weapons slots: 3 x Light + 2 Built in Lockdown Autocannons ( Built in weapon damage is set at 2000 DMG per bolt at all levels, increasing to 2500 at Mk.2 ; three bolts each) Module slots: 2 x Passive Shield: 47,000 HP ( Max 124,080) Speed: 74 km/h max Ability: Flash Freeze ( A.K.A : Probably the cheekiest thing you can do, ever) Lockshot springs 50 meters in the chosen direction, activates a temporary resistance ( 3 seconds ), then fires his two built- in autocannons, locking down any enemy hit by the bolts. He then retreats with a quick spring backwards, while the enemy is immobilized for up to five seconds, depending on the level of the robot. '''Lockshot is a lightweight scout robot. One of the weaker robots of the ATF, he makes up for his deficiencies in both the armor and firepower section with his ability to stop an advancing push, and general excellence in the harassment category. It is difficult for enemies to stop him, as lock-down ammunition is no help when he's got you locked down. He's kinda cute, if i'm being honest. I mean, besides the nerve, and the lockdown guns, and the speed, and..., actually, this guy isn't friendly at all. Who are these people who tell us this stuff? ''Resurgence Carnage Robot class: Medium Slots: 2 x Heavy HP: 70,000 Base Shield: Aegis (52,000 HP base) Movespeed: 50 km/h base Ability: Final Strike Automatically activated the moment he drops below 10,000 HP, Resurgence Carnage automatically doubles attack power, speed, shield HP, and takes no damage for 10 seconds, then unleashes a massive 250m burst of damage, obliterating all in its radius. '''Carnage evolved to the finest point, he has become the ultimate expression of the vengeance and fury wrought by those oppressed for so long by those who seeked to oppress only for the mere pleasure of it. His ability gives him the power of God himself, so, be careful ' So...the ultimate weapon has truly arrived. there it is then... a good reason that even Sentinel shall dare not trifle with Him. Oh, and watch out for his fury. Wait... I already mentioned that, did'nt I? And run when you see him start to glow blue and gold. Recommended weapons: 2x Thunder... Only Price: Get it from a special event. Only one per person ( screw off, pay to win whales) This will be your first and last warning "The judgement of salvation is seldom given to those who trifle with the powers of the gods." Do not even consider '''attempting to assail these mighty machines of war, for they will swiftly deliver retribution, in the form of the will of heaven and hell combined, upon those who seek to obtain their unparalleled power for themselves '''Your warning has been delivered, now heed it, else face the wrath of the forces only the legends and stories speak of.